


Ready as I'll ever be

by IzzN2Punk



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Future Vision spoilers, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Seriously finish that first, These robots are so stupid but we love them anyway, scriptfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzN2Punk/pseuds/IzzN2Punk
Summary: A tribute to Future Vision using the song "Ready as I'll ever be" from Tangled: The Series





	Ready as I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChronicDelusionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicDelusionist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Future Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837639) by [ChronicDelusionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicDelusionist/pseuds/ChronicDelusionist). 

Part 1-  _ (instrumental) _

(Enker and Roll stand in Enker's room, preparing to break into one of Wily's facilities and steal the original Time Skimmer. Roll has her armor on, although she holds the helmet tucked to her side. Enker has just finished getting ready when the instrumental ends)

Part 2-  _ Any moment now, your highness.  _

(As Enker is finally ready to go, he glances over towards Roll coldly and says this line. She narrows her eyes in response but says nothing)

Part 3- _ Believe me I know, I've sunk pretty low _

(Roll and Enker peak out of the room, eyes darting around to see if anyone's around before they both exit. As they sneak out, Enker continues talking to Roll, a steely expression marking his face)

Part 4-  _ But whatever I've done you deserved _

(As the two pass by Kalinka's room, Enker stops to scowl and clench his fists. Even though Roll is upset with Kalinka, she doesn't seem comfortable with Enker's anger)

Part 5-  _ Enker… / Quiet!  _

(Roll reaches out to put a hand on Enker's shoulder, but he turns around and snaps at her)

Part 6-  _ I'm the bad guy, that's fine! It's no fault of mine _

(As Enker stalks off, he passes by Punk and Ballade's rooms, his steely expression shifting slightly into a more tired and hurt one)

Part 7-  _ And some justice at last will be served!  _

(Enker's expression morphs into cold anger as he and Roll have reached the entrance of the house)

Part 8 _ \- Please listen! _

(Roll quietly says this quietly to herself, as if trying to encourage herself to keep trying to get through to Enker. As she does this, she finally puts her helmet on)

Part 9-  _ Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down, and there's only one answer for me _

(As Enker says this line, the background shifts to a rural area, and the camera pans to reveal Enker and Roll standing before Wily's facility. Enker glares coldly at the building)

Part 10- _ And I'll stand up and fight, cause I know that I'm right _

(Enker glances at Roll during this line, searching for any doubt, but she only nods back, a determined expression on her face)

Part 11-  _ And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready _

(As he says this, Enker draws his javelin and Roll draws her blaster. Enker opens the door and the pair steel themselves)

Part 12 - _ Ready as I'll ever be! _

(Enker says this with cold determination as he and Roll enter the facility

Part 13-  _ (instrumental) _

(The facility glitches, until everything is pixelated, as the point of view shifts to X and Zero's timeline. The pixels revert back into the facility, although it is much older now, and starting to fall apart. Cut to the inside of the building, where Bass, Axl, and Zero are discussing what to do. Zero seems hesitant and guilty, and Bass is fed up with it)

Part 14-  _ Now it's time to rise up or it's time to stand down, and the answer is easy to see! _

(Bass says this to Zero passionately, walking over to him and jabbing him in the chest with a finger before going to stand by Axl, who grins confidently. Zero seems contemplative, but still uncertain)

Part 15-  _ And I swear by the sword, if you're in get on board! _

(As Bass talks, a beam of moonlight hits him and Axl, caused by the moon shining through a hole in the ceiling. Zero seems struck, and gives a slight smile)

Part 16-  _ Are you ready? / I'm ready!  _

(Bass asks the first line with a smirk as he draws his blaster, and Zero draws his sword as he responds, with a look of steely determination)

Part 17-  _ We're ready! / We're ready! _

(Axl cheers and pumps a fist in the air, which Zero copies. Bass nods resolutely)

Part 18-  _ Ready as I'll ever be _

(Bass looks up to stare at the moon, worried about Quint. The focus pans up and out of the fortress, and towards the moon zooming towards the surface of it)

Part 19-  _ (instrumental) _

(Approaching the moon is a shuttle. The perspective cuts to the inside of it, where X and the X-Over unit are inside. Everyone seems tense and tired. Seeing that they're almost at their destination, Ballade shifts uneasily)

Part 20-  _ Are you quite sure we can do this? / Together we will, guaranteed! _

(Ballade quietly asks the first line, voicing the private doubts of everyone, although it's clear nobody is willing to turn back. X responds optimistically with a smile, and the shuttle finally lands)

Part 21-  _ I'll make them hear me (Now it's time to repeat) _

(Enker and the rest of the cast minus X and Zero fight Berkana, determined to save Quint. As he passes a camera recording the fight, Enker smashes it

Part 22-  _ Prove they can trust me (Or it's time to resolve) _

(Bass, Ballade, Roll, and Treble stand before Berkana, greenish-white flames gathering around Bass)

Part 23-  _ I'll save my home and family (And the outcome will hardly come free) _

(X fights Maverick Zero, upset, but determined to get through to him)

Part 24- _ Now the lines in the sand, and our moments at hand! _

(Cut to show millions of people watching the conflict on the moon with various reactions. The majority of people are cheering the heroes on)

Part 25-  _ And I'm ready! _

(Zero and X kiss, and Zero's eyes open, revealing they are blue. He smiles lovingly at X

Part 26-  _ I'm ready! _

(Bass and Roll shoot a beam of Justice energy, destroying Berkana's forcefield)

Part 27-  _ I'm ready! _

(X and Zero stand, both holding Zero's saber, plunging it down to strike down Sigma)

Part 28-  _ Ready as I'll ever be _

(Enker watches Bass jumps up to the Matrix and touch Berkana's scepter to the Matrix core. As Enker gives a small, relieved smile, the screen is enveloped in light)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
